The field of the invention is archery and the invention relates more particularly to bowsights for improving the aim of the archer.
Bowsights are well known and numerous patents have been granted therefor. One such bowsight is shown in the Topel U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,462 which has a plurality of adjustable pins in a bowsight frame. This bowsight has a number of knurled knobs that extend outwardly therefrom which potentially can catch on underbrush and the like and therefore a more compact and streamlined sight would be useful.